Welcome to Facebook
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Daphne Blake Jones gets a little lesson from her teenage daughter on how to use Facebook. -  Rated T for some topics - Fraphne and Shelma if you squint. - Oneshot and hopefully it's funny, but I won't know unless you read & review!


**A/N: This idea has been in the back of my mind for a some time and every once in a while, it will bite my brain. This is ****sort of**** based off an experience with me and my mom... Me being a teenager and knowing just about everything while she's an 'old lady' who has no idea how to live in this century... :P Anyways, looking for humor in this, so hopefully you'll like it. **

**This is set in today's time - 2010, so the gang is getting older... Well, Danielle is in this, so the parents are about... 36.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated...**

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Daphne Jones asked as she sat in a rolling chair in front of the computer. "It says, 'Congrats, Daphne Blake Jones, you are now a member of _Facebook_'. I'm signed up, but I don't know how to work any of it..."

"Mom, chill, I will show you," Danielle Jones said, reaching over her mother's shoulders to grab the wireless computer mouse. She clicked a link that took them to the _Facebook _homepage. "Now, this right here is where you can update your status."

Daphne looked closer. "So, I just tell everyone what's on my mind?"

The eighteen year old sighed. "Yes, Mom, that's why it says 'What's on your mind?' in the box... You can type anything in there, basically."

Daphne thought for a few seconds before typing _Is getting help from my daughter to figure out how _Facebook _works._ "Now what?"

"Click _Share_," Danielle instructed and Daphne did just that. "Okay, so this homepage is called your _News Feed _and people can see your statuses while you can see theirs."

"How do I upload pictures?" Daphne asked as she randomly scrolled up and down the screen. "I want that one of me in the bikini when we went to the beach!"

"Mom!" Danielle exclaimed. "That's so gross!"

"What? Your father liked it!" Daphne teased with a smile.

Danielle groaned. "You are _not _putting that picture on _Facebook_. No mom, not even you, should ever go out in public in a bikini! It's just wrong..."

"Fine..." Daphne settled. "But I want a good one of me; maybe one from high school so random boys will want to be my friend."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What does a high school picture of you have anything to do with random guys?"

"They'll think I'm hot and send me a request," Daphne answered calmly. As Danielle cringed, she laughed. "What?"

"Are you trying to make me throw up? No one will think you're hot, especially if you put up a picture of you wearing what you thought was 'cute' when you were my age..." Danielle argued.

"Hey, I was very stylish! I got 'Best Dressed' all four years of high school, thank you very much. Now, help me find a good picture," Daphne ordered.

Danielle sighed and began looking through the Jones' pictures they had on their computer. After about twenty minutes of looking, the two redheads agreed on a family picture in the park. It was Fred, Daphne, and Danielle all dressed in jeans and white shirts, and was taken about a month before.

"That one's good; everyone has clothes on," Danielle joked and her mother laughed along.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Well, we uploaded the picture, so I guess I should tell you about notifications... Now, whenever someone comments or likes your status, you will get a notification. If they write on your _Wall, _which is your profile, then you'll get one for that too."

Daphne searched the screen. "What tells me that someone did something like that?"

Danielle answered, "A little red number will appear in the top left corner of your _News Feed_." She moved the mouse over to the correct spot and continued, "It's the third one that looks like the world."

"What are the other two?" Daphne asked.

"The second one is for messages while the first one is for friend requests," the teen answered. "But...you don't have any friends yet..."

"You should be my friend!" Daphne exclaimed, looking over her shoulder while smiling at her daughter. "Oh, that'd be so much fun! I could 'write on your _Wall_' and comment all your pictures..."

Danielle's eyes widened. "Alright Mom, no need to go creepin' on me or anything!"

Daphne furrowed her brow. "Creepin'? What kind of word is that?"

"It's like stalking, Mom. You go randomly look at someone's page for no reason or comment and like all their stuff. It's called _Facebook _Creeping... And if you do that, then you're a _Facebook _Creeper."

Daphne frowned. "Well, that's a very interesting way of putting it."

Danielle shrugged. "It's just how people say it."

"So, you'll be my first friend, then?" Daphne asked again, waiting for a response from her teenage daughter.

"Uh..." Danielle trailed off and looked away.

"Fine, I bet Sarah would be my first friend!" Daphne pouted.

"Sarah? Sarah Rogers? Mom, she's eleven; she doesn't have one! Plus, I bet Uncle Shaggy and Auntie Velma don't have one either..."

Daphne huffed in frustration, her stubbornness taking over her again. She looked back at the screen to see a red number in the top left corner. "What's that one for?" she asked her daughter.

Danielle's eyes found their way back to the computer. "Hey! You got a friend request; click on it!"

Daphne clicked on the little red square and a white box popped up. Danielle stood back in shock. "'Fred Jones would like to be your friend'. Dad has a _Facebook_? Since when?" she exclaimed.

Daphne shrugged and clicked 'accept'. "Good to know that _someone_ wants to be my friend," she said sarcastically. "Now, go do your homework. I have some '_Facebook _Creeping' to do."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "On who, Mom, you only have one friend!"

"That will soon change," Daphne muttered as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Soon she said, "Velma! It's Daph; you _have _to get a _Facebook_!"

Danielle inwardly laughed and left the home office. She went up to her room and opened her laptop to pull up her own _Facebook. _After a few minutes, she stared at the profile in front of her, wondering if she should really do what she was thinking about. Finally, Danielle sighed as she clicked the 'Add as Friend' button for the one and only Daphne Blake Jones.

_Sure, she'll creep on me because she's a mom... _Danielle thought. _But she is _my _mom... And that has to mean something. _

* * *

**A/N: So many memories with my mom as I showed her how to use **_**Facebook. **_**Now, she creeps on me all the time, but she is my mom and I honestly don't have anything to hide, so why not?**

**(I don't own **_**Facebook**_**.)**

**This is a bit short with tons of dialogue, but oh well... Better go start on my 7 page paper I have due Monday... I really hate school and why do homework when you could write Scooby Doo Fanfics? **

**Anyways, don't forget to **_**VOTE**_** on the **_**Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards 2010. **_**Romance nominees are up and need some votes!**

**Please review this little one-shot! I'd appreciate it(:**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
